


Births and Deaths

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Superstitions challenge. Dreaming of death is an omen of birth, and dreaming of birth an omen of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Births and Deaths

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed, woken by the sound of her own scream and breathing heavily.

Ginny tumbled out of her bed on the other side of the room.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"Just a dream," Hermione said, trying to breath. "Just a dream."

"What of?" Ginny demanded, with the insistence she had learnt from her mother.

"Harry," Hermione said. "I saw him die."

To her surprise Ginny smiled.

"That means there's going to be a birth," she said. "It's dreams of birth that mean death."

Hermione nodded, uncommonly relieved. But she spent the next half an hour throwing up.


End file.
